Kara Flowers
by JanetteUzumaki
Summary: What happens when the famous girl bad Kara Flowers has to attend school at Konoha High, an elite school only for the rich and have to join the Band club. Which their they will meet Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru, and Sasuke. The 4 flower boys. Pairings Naruhina,Sasusaku,ShikaIno and Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back after 1 year lol, Sorry and I hope you enjoy this new story !**

 **Pairings: Naruhina Sasusaku ShikaIno NejiTen**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Sakura**

 **Age:17**

 **Sakura the one with the smarts. She can be a devil once you push her buttons but can be sweet as caramel. She hates men who are self centered and don't care about anyone. She loves her girls to no end. She is co lead singer.**

 **Ino**

 **Age:17**

 **The stylish Diva from the group. She is a drama queen and only cares about her beauties. She can be selfish. She hates guys who don't show any care to her. Loves attention and gossip. Makeovers are her power. Her boyfriend Kai the famous solo artist all around the world. So he is mostly traveling.**

 **TenTen**

 **Age:18**

 **TenTen loves to fight, she loves sports a lot and always gets things her way, so don't try messing with her. She's very wild and never really interested in boys though she has had many things with guys. Her hormones need to be solved.**

 **Hinata**

 **Age:17**

 **The cute and shy one of the group. She can be quite nervous around you but once you become close she can talk to you all day. Hinata is a very caring person and loves her girls to death. She is currently trying to get over her ex boyfriend. She is Lead Singer.**

 _This is just a little about themselves._

* * *

"What do you want?" says TenTen to a petite girl with eyes shimmering as bright as a star staring happily at all 4 girls.

"Nothing…well I was going to ask for your autograph" The girl spoke nervously. They all looked at each other rolling there eyes. What else can you expect. Their the famous band Kara Flowers.

"Here" Hinata handed her one of her hundred cards with all 4 signatures from her bag to the girl.

"Thank you so much I love you guys so much, you guys are very inspirational for me! Especially the song _Miss Moving on_ , because I was trying to get of a break up…"

"When is she going to shut up" whispered Sakura to TenTen.

"I don't know but remember be nice" TenTen whispered back adding a sign. It was their 50th person to ask them. Even with their disguises on. Some people notice but some didn't.

"Your one to talk" whispered Ino smirking.

"Yea my boyfriend did all those things and you know its just hard !"Exclaimed the helpless girl at the end, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh god I'm sorry for your breakup, I'm sure everything will be better as time passes" Hinata patted her shoulder gently. She wanted to make the girl feel better especially because Hinata knew how it felt. While the other girls just rolled their eyes.

"Thank you so much Hina !" The girl gave her a tight hug, never wanting the moment to end. Who wouldn't, just some fan meeting the band she probably stalked her whole year.

"No problem" Hinata sweet smile that can lighten your mood up.

"Oh well I got to go, bye guys" She waved of as she skipped happily back to the Dairy file. Yup the most famous girl band Kara Flowers was just hanging out at your local Grocery store.

"Tell me why we came again" TenTen signed, she was not in the mood anymore to just walk around.

"Remember we came to buy Chips and popcorn" Sakura explained the obvious to TenTen.

"Oh yeah, wait but wouldn't our manager get mad?" TenTen assured the girls because no one would like to mess with their manager, especially someone like Tsunade. She can kick your ass in one second and can make your life a living hell if you ever try turning against her.

"Ew I'll pass that's going to ruin my diet, especially someone like me who has to look pretty all the time!" Ino pointed at her face grinning widely at the girls. "No one can resist this" She winked at them. There goes Ino again. The diva of the group.

"I guess if she doesn't find out, right?" Sakura really wanted junk food, she hasn't eaten that type of food the whole 3 months. She had to keep a great image especially since the tour they just had their whole summer. A little wouldn't hurt, right.

* * *

"Yay Movie night !" TenTen cheered. She loved movies especially watching them with her sisters. Well they aren't related, but she considers them family. A family that can never be separated.

"What should we watch?" Hinata ask penitently as she stood in front of a shelve probably twice her size full of just movies and movies that haven't even come out.

"Let's watch the romantic movie The fault in our stars!" Ino dreamy eyes went sparkling. She spaced out thinking about her man and her deeply in love with each other.

"Eww gross that's the last thing I would ever watch. Ino-Pig" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? BIG FOREHEAD!" Ino madly glared at Sakura. "How dare you say that!" Ino madly started chasing Ino around the room.

"You were probably thinking about Kai" TenTen shouted laughing at Ino.

Ino stopped and looked at TenTen. "Isn't it obvious me and Kai are just perfect" Ino smiled at there memories. "Were" Sakura responded. "You barely even see him now, and he's a jerk" TenTen didn't like Kai at all especially after he cheated on Ino but she forgave him, well after a little visit me and Sakura paid him.

"Well at least Hinata approves of him, Right Nata" Ino puppy eyes stared intensely at Hinata.

"Not really…" She nervously blurted out. Its true none of them approve.

"WHAT!? Hinataaaaaaaa" Ino whined. She felt betrayed by all of her girls. "WHY?"

"He did many bad things" Hinata looked up at Ino frowning.

"YOU SEE!" TenTen rose her arms. "That's true Ino-Pig go find someone else" Sakura advised her.

"I love him" Ino hug herself looking at the floor.

"LOVED him" Sakura responded.

"Can we just watch a movie" Hinata said trying to change the subject.

"YES LET'S WATCH CREED!" TenTen raise her fists and started to fake punched the pillow. TenTen really loved fighting, especially having a collection of weapons.

"What about a horror movie" Sakura smirked.

"We can't Hinata hates them, right Hinata" Ino pointed out. Sakura pouted and turn to Hinata.

"Just this once pleaseee" Sakura pleaded. Hinata nervously frowned, she would do it but she remembered last time she tried watching one at night she couldn't sleep, she was crying the whole night holding closely to her ex-boyfriend.

"Why not just watch Inside out?" Hinata suggested. She shook her head trying to forget him.

"Those are little kids movies Hinata" Sakura whined. "How cute" She pinch Hinata's cheeks.

" .Ra" Hinata said in between her breaths.

"I don't mind Inside out" TenTen said as long as there's fighting scenes.

"There isn't any" Ino rolled her eyes, TenTen didn't know a thing they were talking about.

* * *

"Oh god its 9:23am, Tsunades going to be mad !" Sakura gasped and ran out of the living room to the changing rooms. Hinata slowly arose from the floor. She quietly walk to the kitchen.

"ITS 9:26" Hinata suddenly ran to the living room. Taping fiercly at Ino and TenTen to get up.

"I don't want to get up mommy…" Ino grumble. Tenten suddenly rose into a ninja stance. "KYAA" TenTen half asleep screamed.

"Its 9:30" Sakura was all changed and ready, while the other girls just looked at her. "Well I'm leaving suckers. Haha" Sakura stuck her tongue out and left the Mansion where the chauffeur was waiting.

"THAT BITCH !" TenTen screamed as she ran to her room.

"Forehead is surely going to get it from me" Ino ran to her room.

"Aww man" Hinata just walk to her room, she already knew what would happened.

"You guys will be starting at Konoha High school as of tomorrow" Tsunade simply ordered.

"WHAT SCHOOL?" TenTen exclaimed. She never even went to school. "WHY NOW" Sakura ask curiously. She was also angered but didn't want to get scolded by Tsunade.

"WHAT!?" Ino said. "This can't be happening" Ino repeated herself.

"Ino lower your voice, we all waited for you 2 hours" Tsunade glared at her.

"Well duh I had to go get my hair and makeup done and you know how hard it is to find an everyday outfit in my closet" Ino pouted. It is really hard especially in her 2 room closet where she had all her close neatly organized by one of the maids.

"Um.. Why?" Hinata confused. They have never even thought about school. There always to busy on concerts and photo shoots its hard to imagine being able to do all that.

"LADIES" This all caught their attention turning towards her.

"As you see this year is your last year in high school, I thought you guys should go and experience the wonderful senior year that has to give" All the girls looked confused. Tsunade clasp her hands and sign. "You really think I would say that !" Tsunaded laughed. All the girls nodded.

"We were just thinking you guys need a little break. We have reduce your photo shoots and practices and they offered us a whole lot of money to have you guys at their school. They want a very good impression of their school"

"I STIILL DON'T AGREE" TenTen pouted. All girls nodded in agreement to TenTen statement.

"Its not whether you agree or not! You have too ! It's an order" Tsunade slam her fist on the desk. Hinata flinched, she would get scared really easy.

"And they especially want you girls to participate in the band club" The girls turn to each other in horror.

"The one with swords" TenTen eyes popped.

"and drums" Sakura imitated the drums playing.

"and flutes" Hinata said.

"and the ugly outfits especially" Ino shook her head rapidly in disgust.

"NO, NONE OF THAT" Tsunade shouted once again. The girls knew she was mad.

"It's a club full of bands" Tsunade open her arms widely. "Well was…." Tsunade added.

"That's why they need you guys" Tsunade pointed at them.

"Develish" TenTen smirked.

"Sexy" Ino winked.

"Cute" Hinata smiled.

"Smart" Sakura grinned. She was the smartest one.

"With the band Kara Flowers in the club and school. The school will once again rise.

"What happened?" Hinata asked wanting to know.

"Financial problems and all, it wasn't as clean as they say"

"Pack up your luggage because you will be doorming there" Tsunade stood up brushing her skirt.

"WERE EVEN GOING TO STAY" TenTen shouted in frustration.

"I can't fit all my clothes in a luggage" Ino heart broke. How was she going to be able to live.

"Okay" Both Sakura and Hinata nooded. They were more understandable to the situation.

"Wait but how about our band?" Sakura ask. Hinata soon nodded in agreement.

"You don't really have much, only on the weekends" Tsunade then implied "But the new songs need to come out in 4 months. So you guys have plenty of time during the weekdays after classes.

"BUT-" TenTen was left of as Tsunade walk of the office to be found nowhere in sight,

All girls just stood staring at each other.

"Now what?" Ino asked annoyed by what just happened.

"We pack" Hinata said.

* * *

 **REVIEW! Thank you !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Hey Decide to upload another chapter hehe Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up dobe were going to be late" Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto been in the bathroom for the past hour, showering. "Neji is waiting outside for us with Shikamaru"

"I'M GOING" Naruto suddenly dash out the bathroom and stood right in front of Sasuke. Grinning he ask "How do I look?" He flexed. "Good for the ladies right" He kissed his biceps and laughed.

"Haha Just kidding let's go" He grab his bag and was about to walk out the door. There stood Sasuke debating if he should tell Naruto that he clearly doesn't have any pants on.

* * *

"Can you hurry up!" Exclaimed TenTen. Apart from being their first day to school they were already running late. "I'm trying" Says the Chauffeur frustrated, there was to much traffic. It was 7:40 and classes started at 8:00. Sakura looked at her bag checking to make sure she had all her school supplies. Hinata was nervous, but when wasn't she. She was afraid, especially being the first time going to school. All her life being tutored and being stuck at home, not being able to go out. She wasn't very social but it all change when she joined the band with her now best friends.

"AHHH" Ino screamed in tears. Everyone head turned sharply towards her, confused. "MY MASCARA IS IN MY EYELID" Ino frowned, this had to be the worst day of her life.

"Ino-pig grow up already" Sakura growled.

"You really can't notice it" Hinata encourage. TenTen just rolled her eyes. "See that's why the no make up life is better" TenTen smirk. "You should try it Ugly" TenTen laughed at her.

"TEN" Ino cried. "That's mean" She pouted, but that pout suddenly turn into a smirk. "Says the girl whose never had a boyfriend" Ino stuck her tongue out at her. TenTen glared at her. "I did have some" She replied.

"Yeah just them simple one night-" "Can't help it" TenTen smirked interrupting Ino from finishing.

"But seriously when will you get an actual real boyfriend" Interfered Sakura in the conversation. Hinata nodded in agreement she too was curious. "I don't know, really never believed in actual true love" Her face looked like she was about to throw up.

"Yea just be forever alone living in Tsunade's basement" Ino laughed. Sakura and Hinata followed with a giggle. "I can get any guy if I wanted to" TenTen vein popped, Ino was certainly getting into her.

"Really then when we get of I dare you to kiss the first guy you see" Ino wink. She was asking for a challenge and TenTen gladly accepted. "Deal" They shook hands. Grip got tighter and…

"Ouch" Ino kiss her hand trying to make it feel better. "TENTEN"

"I seriously think that's a bad idea" Hinata whispered at Sakura.

"It'll be fun to watch" Sakura giggled.

* * *

"Geez Naruto put some pants on" Neji looked away annoyed. Though it wasn't the first time he did that.

"Shit I forgot" Naruto turn to Sasuke. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Naruto pointed at him.

"I'm not your dad" Sasuke simply just got on the limo with Neji and a sleeping Shikamaru.

"Hey guys I heard there is going to be 4 new hot girls at our school" Naruto suddenly said. The car silence was not for him. Suddenly Neji and Sasuke eyes looked up, they were interested to know and Shikamaru, well, he was just sleeping . "Who?" Neji ask. Neji was know only for fooling around, he was never really interested in a real relationship, and maybe one of those wouldn't be neither. He was getting tired of all the girls there. He needed something new and fresh. Sasuke on the other hand was only just interested because after what happened he wouldn't thin k anyone would transfer. Though he wouldn't mind having some fun to. "Kara Flowers" Naruto said excited. "You know that really famous girl band!" Naruto smiled.

"Hmm" Sasuke and Neji thought. "I have heard of them but where?" Neji said his thoughts out loud.

"Well isn't this interesting" Sasuke smirk.

"Were here" The chauffeur said.

"You see Naruto were late because of your dumb ass" Sasuke replied sharply. "Whatever Bastard" Naruto madly replied.

"Let's just get off" Neji said.

"SHIKAMARU" Naruto scream in his ear. "Ahh" Shikamaru got up. "You got to stop doing that!" He really wasn't in the mood for Naruto stupidity. "Troublesome" He grumbled.

* * *

TenTen suddenly got of the car. She looked around and found a boy with long brown hair getting of a limo. She suddenly ran up to him. Turned him around and planted her lips right onto his. It didn't really last long but the time it was heated was well worth it. She broke apart and stared at him. Those dark brown eyes stared straight at Neji. His eyes were widen still trying to capture what had just happened. She smirked and looked at him. "Your not so bad" Wiping her lips and walking away, swaying her hips side to side.

"I WON THE BET" TenTen smirked. "You see Ino I had him gawking at me" TenTen laughed.

"OH MY GOD" Ino stared at TenTen. She really couldn't believe it but laughed along.

"Let's go guys" Sakura pushed them to keep walking. The 4 guys stares were intimidating her and Hinata.

"HA Neji she fooled you" Naruto was laughing die hard. Sasuke smirked and Shikamaru didn't really care. Neji was surprise it was the first time a girl ever just used him and for a BET. He really couldn't believe it. Though that kiss and her, they were hot. He smirked. "She won't get away with this"

"OH MY GOD IT'S KARA" The girls scream while the guys just gawk at them. They were hot was all there thoughts.

"Ugh you see why I'm starting to hate school" Said TenTen.

"Sigh this please" "Omg I love you guys" "WOW, what Hotties" "Nice rack" "Let me get that number"

TenTen was about to punch one of those guys but Sakura held her back. "TenTen don't"

TenTen didn't listen she went straight to the guy and grab his collar. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" She screamed at him. "YEA that's right Baby" He grab her boob.

"Oh no he shouldn't have done that" Hinata knew what would have happened next.

"Hey isn't that the girl that kissed you" Naruto pointed. Neji suddenly turn and looked.

"YOU BASTARD" She punch him so hard in the gut he went flying 10 yards out. She dusted her hands of and just walk to the principals office with the girls giggling from behind.

"TENTEN-SAMA OUR HERO" The girls all yelled.

* * *

"You must be the Kara Flowers" He looked at them. They all nodded. "Hello I'm Sarutobi your principal, it's nice to finally meet you all" He shook hands with every single one.

"Yea what of it Grandpa" TenTen asked. Hinata eyes widen. Sakura smiled nervously and Ino smirked.

"WHAT?" His eye twitch smacking his hands down the desk. They all flinched.

"Listen here I am still in my early 40's" He responded evilly.

"Yea of the 2nd century" She mumbled. "What?" He replied sharply. "Nothing"

"Enough of that but changing the subject you have heard form Tsunade about the club right?" He asked knowing the answer would be a yes which they all nodded in response.

"Good" He clap his hands. "Today will be the first meeting last period in the music lab" He explained.

"You ALL better be there" He glared. "But for now go to your homeroom" Handing out the schedules to each and kick them out the office.

"That was harsh" TenTen sign,

"It was your fault!" Ino smack her shoulder.

"Girls lets check our schedule" Hinata suggested. "Right" Sakura added.

"We have …" TenTen just stared at the paper hoping to see the options.

"Homeroom" Ino added.

"Science" Sakura smiled, she loves science

"English" Hinata loves reading.

"Lunch" TenTen drooled.

"Aww I have Advanced math with Hinata" Sakura nudge Hinata and she smiled.

"And I have math with Ino" TenTen looked at Ino and pouted.

"oh we have Music last" Ino added.

"Oh yeah" The other 3 girls smiled. They all started walking to their Homeroom.

* * *

"Hello class" The teacher stood there. "Were suppose to have 4 new-" He was interrupted by a bang on the door. All four girls walk in.

"HELLOOOO" TenTen shouted.

"Hey" Ino winked seductively and wave. All the guys were drooling except the four boys they confronted in the morning.

"Hi" Hinata said quietly. She blushed at all the attention hiding behind Sakura.

"Hey" She grinned happily.

"Nice welcoming" He said sarcastically. Though TenTen didn't know she responded " Thank you"

"Why don't you talk about yourselves, and introduce yourselves" He ordered.

"Why do we have to they know us" TenTen

"I don't, who you are?" Neji smirk. That girl was going to pay for what she did to him. Embarrassing him.

"Wow you really must not watch TV or go out" TenTen responded. "Are you stupid?" She asked. They all laughed at him. "By the way who are you?" She replied sharply. "I'm-" "Don't care" She stuck her tongue out at him. A vein popped on him, now he was seriously pissed.

"Okay clearly some don't know you so introduce yourselves and say something about yourselves" Kakashi change the conversation, he didn't want problems on the first day of school.

"You start" He pointed at Ino, but she was to busy fixing her face. "Uhh" She looked around confused. "What's happening?" She ask really not knowing anything. "Just say something about yourself Ino-pig" whispered Sakura pinching he elbow. "AHH" Everyone looked at her. " Hi I'm Ino and my favorite things to do are shop, shop and SHOP, I especially like doing makeovers on anyone. One thing that I hate is people who don't care about you and when my mascara goes on my eyelid. I really hate that-"

"OKAY that's enough Ino" TenTen covered her mouth and signal Sakura to go next.

"Hi I'm Sakura I love medicine but if you ever try to hurt me or any of these girls you will see-" TenTen also cover her mouth. "Okay Umm… I'm TenTen and I love kicking ass and weapons, I have a collection so you better not mess with me! GOT IT!" Everyone gulped and nodded.

"She's scary" whispered Naruto to Neji.

"She won't be once I take her down" whispered Neji back. His eyes stared deeply at hers. He was sure mad.

"What about you?" Kakashi pointed at the-. "Where'd she go?" He ask she was here a second ago.

"HINATA "Sakura drag her from the outside of the room inside and pushed her to the center.

"Say something" Ino whispered.

"Hi…I'm Hinata.." She waved cutely. Looking down to the floor.

"KAWAII" One of the boys shouted.

"Back off" All 3 girls stood in front of her.

"What can I say, Welcome to the class" Kakashi sweat drop.

* * *

 **REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back (: Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!3**

* * *

"Were here" Sakura said happily as she opened the door to the room they will be staying at.

"FINALLY" TenTen jump to the first bed she saw. "So tired" She suddenly started closing her eyes until she was smacked by Ino. "It's BARELY 12:00"

"I get this bed" Hinata started putting her stuff on the bed in front of where TenTen laid.

"I'll be next to Hinata" Sakura sat on the bed next to Hinata.

"I guess I have to be next to TenTen" She rolled her eyes.

"Same to you" TenTen retorted.

"Whatever"

"but still is this a good idea" Hinata said as she laid down.

"Well yea it's not like their punishing us" Ino said. "Were just taking a break" Sakura said looking at TenTen who fell asleep.

"Yea but remember the Principal said we have to be at Band club" Hinata said worried.

"Who cares, we'll go tomorrow" Ino said as Sakura grab one of her luggage's and open it. Thank god their body guards brought all their luggage especially Ino.

"I guess" Hinata too started to grab her luggage. Ino ran up the stairs to find 4 closets.

"OMG!" Ino cried.

"What happened?" Sakura and Hinata ran up. "There is no space!" Ino fell to her knees. "How can I fit all my clothes"

"Don't worry well figure this out" Hinata bend next to her tapping her back lightly.

"Yea Ino-pig your getting so work up over nothing" Sakura said irritated.

"NO" Ino smirked. "Watch and learn" Ino suddenly grab her phone and dialed one of her bodyguards.

"Hello Miss Ino, How may I help?"

"Well…"

* * *

"What's the meaning of this" The principal said furious.

"They d-didn't show up" The secretary said. "Damn those girls" He growled. He got up and walked out with the secretary following from behind.

"There's also been complaints about a disturbance" The secretary was practically jogging. He was walking way to fast, especially for his _age_.

"Where?" He jerk towards her. She flinch at the sudden glare he was giving her. "U-umm well it's w-where the g-girls are stayi-"

"I KNEW IT" He said aloud. Dashing to their room.

"WHAT?" He said shocked. Looking from the doorway inside. Construction workers inside.

"Hello Principal" Ino smirked and waved at him.

"What are you doing?" He glared.

"Oh me I was, let's say upgrading my closet" She smiled.

"You can't do that!" He screamed.

"Yes I can, I need room for my clothes. Either way it's not affecting you in anyway" Ino replied.

"ALL OF YOU TO MY OFFICE" He bawled. "But it's almost done give me 20 minutes"

"If you're not there in 5 minutes you will all get punished"

"What do we have to do in this?" Sakura hollered. Hinata nodded in agreement and well TenTen was still sleeping, at 2:40.

"You'll see" He stomped away.

"Ino-pig you see what you do!" Sakura and Hinata walked towards the office.

"Why is everyone always against me?" She kneeled and screamed.

"So do we leave?" The construction worker said.

"Your done?" Ino asked.

"Yeah we kind of finish earlier than expected" He said.

"Thanks and yes you can" She jumped and squealed. As the construction workers left TenTen got up.

"What happened?" TenTen yawn with eyes half opened.

"Common we have no time" Ino grab her hand and ran out the room.

"Whaaa-"

* * *

"Let me explained" Ino said as she got up her chair. All four girls sat in the chairs in front of the principal.

"Speak" He plainly said. He calmed down but not fully.

"Well I have so much clothes and you know I need a really big closet because the one at my home is 2 rooms so obviously I couldn't fit my clothes in this little closet, so what I needed was a little fix up" She smiled. "And the rooms aren't even spacious or -" "Okay we get it" She smirked.

"So were off" All the girls stood up. "Hold on who said that!" They all sat back down.

"You have detention tomorrow and your guys disobeyed me you have one strike now the next one will be worse"

"Fine" TenTen said.

"Oh and there is still 30 minutes left go to band club NOW" He said sternly.

"Okay" They all gulp and left the room.

"Pfft Detention what's so bad about that" Ino smirked.

"It's boring, Thanks Ino" Annoyed TenTen added.

"Now where's the class?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm I think I know follow me" Sakura started walking left.

* * *

"Why is there so many people?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's because of Kara Flowers, Duh" Naruto responded the obvious.

"Those girls" Neji smirk. Especially thinking about one of them.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled.

"I don't know, they seem pretty cool" Naruto Grinned. They all looked at Naruto.

"Whatever dobe"

"Stop calling me that" Naruto cried. "Bastard"

"WHERE IS KARA?" "I THOUGH YOU SAID THERE IN THE CLUB" "YEA THE ONLY REASON I JOINED"

"Don't worry they'll be here sh-" The teacher was interrupted by Ino.

"Kara Flowers Is here" Ino waved smiling at all the fans. All the girls and boys squealed.

"Good of you to join" The teacher smiled. "My Names Kurenai" Then clap her hands.

"Alright let's start, why don't you guys have a seat" She smiled and pointed to the only table empty next to the guys. The table was by fours 2 next to each other and two in front. The order was.

 _Sasuke Naruto Hinata Ino_

 _Shikamaru Neji TenTen Sakura_

"Hey I'm Naruto, Nice to meet you. Ya know" He grinned at Hinata.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you" She smiled trying to hide her blush.

"Yea I know, So how is it being a superstar?" He got to close to her. Her eyes started to widen. _To close_.

"Hey your getting red?" He touch her forehead. "Are you okay?" He ask worried.

"Yea she is" Ino pulled her away. "Quit flirting Naruto" Neji said plainly.

"Why do you care? And I wasn't flirting" He scream. "Geez quiet down" Sasuke growled.

"She's my cousin idiot" Neji said like if it was obvious.

"WHAT?REALLY?" TenTen literally screamed. "NOWAY" Ino squealed. "Hinata is that true?" Sakura said curious.

"Calm down you guys are so loud" Shikamaru cover his ears.

"Shut up pineapple" Ino retorted. "What?" Shikamaru glared at her.

"Is it true Hinata" Naruto ask.

"Y-yea" She tried avoiding contact with Hinata.

"How can you be related Hinata?" TenTen ask.

"What do you mean?" She ask.

"Well your so sweet and pretty and he's just the opposite, rude and unpretty" TenTen ask innocently knowing she just disrespected him. He glared at her, but decided to ignore it he had other things in plan. While Naruto busted out laughing. "That's so true" He wiped his unshed tears.

"I'm Naruto" He grinned at the rest of the girls.

"Ino right?" He pointed at the Blondie. She wink at him. "Got that right?"

"Sakura right?" He pointed next to the pink haired girl. "Yup" She smiled.

"and TenTen right?" He pointed to the brown hair bun girl. "Totally" She grinned.

"OKAAAY Students we have 10 minutes left" She screamed so everyone can here. "We have our first project, for you Kara flowers I haven't explained but projects are worth most of your grades and I partner you up with someone through this box" The box was an app where you put the students names and they randomly selected their partner when you press so if you get this guy, the guy wouldn't have to stand up anymore.

"So you're saying that box decides who we are partner with?" Sakura ask.

"Correct" She smiled.

"Can we pick our partners ?" TenTen ask. "Nope sorry sweetie"

First up went all of the fan girls and boys up. "Damn I didn't get TenTen" "And I didn't' get Hinata" "Aw man no Sakura for me" "I want Ino"

Ino smirked "Who doesn't want me" She laughed.

"Conceited much" Shikamaru grumbled. Ino heard and shot him a glare. She got up and walk towards she box, she smirked knowing they were all looking from behind.

"Good luck" Kurenai smiled.

"Thanks I just hope I don't get pine-NOOOOOOOO" She cried.

"What happened?" The teacher ask worried. She couldn't believe it her day turn out from being a good day to just a disaster.

"I GOT PINEAPPLE" She cried. "I don't want it" she insisted. "Let me change!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry now go back to your seat" "But-" "Next" She walked back to her seat glaring at a to disappointed Shikamaru. "Troublesome"

Sakura got up and walked straight towards the teacher. She wonder who she can possibly work with. She looked at the name.

"Whose Sasuke?" She ask looking up to the Kurenai.

"Me" "NO ME" IT'S ME" "THEIR LYING"

"Sasuke is the one next to Naruto" Kurenai responded. Sakura's eyes looked up and scan the room. She found Sasuke and their eyes connected. She smiled and walk back to her seat.

Hinata got up and walked towards Kurenai. Before she looked for her name she ask.

"What's the project about?" Hinata ask innocently.

"Nice question, everyone listen up the project is the two partners will perform of the song given to you by me" She smiled. "Okay" She looked and didn't act surprise. She got Naruto. She walk back to her seat and looked at Naruto. "I got you" She looked up to Naruto. He blushed. _Cute_. "That's great" He put his arm around her shoulder. Her face went beet red.

"Naruto quit harassing our Hinata" The girls all told him at the same time. Pulling Hinata away.

TenTen was about to get up but Neji already beat her to it. _Damn you_.

"I just hope not to be stuck with an animal" She looked at Neji and smirked.

"I can be one if you want to" He bit his lip as he smirked. She blushed. He walk back to his seat and look at her. "Were working together" He whispered in her ear.

* * *

 **REVIEW, THANKS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i'm back lol, but i'm bringing you an awesome new chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"WHYYYY?" TenTen screamed as she fell on her back on the bed. She cover her hands on her face mumbling idiot to herself.

"What's wrong TenTen I see nothing bad about him?" Ino said while putting on some mascara.

"But tell me about it, I'm stuck with some lazy pineapple" She sign as she took her phone out to take a picture of herself.

"I'm stuck with Sasuke?" She said to herself. She wonder who he was. He look mysterious especially those eyes of his. His black hole eyes that can literally suck you in, and make you stare at him for a very long time. She shook her head trying to push those thoughts aside. Blushing she thought, _What am I thinking?._

"Sakura, Sasuke is the son of one of the most successful companies" Hinata added while she folded her clothes.

"Really?" Sakura looked confused.

"What about you Hinata you don't seem so disappointed" Ino smirked making Hinata blush.

"W-What do y-you mean?" She waved her hands in front of her. What's wrong with me?.

"YOU STUTTER!" TenTen fell as she abruptly jump of the bed.

"Don't tell me little Hinata has a crush" Ino started making little kissy faces at Hinata.

"N-NO" She ran into the bathroom, sharply closing the door.

"No way" Sakura really couldn't believe it, Hinata was she really over her ex?

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree" TenTen and Ino sang louder and louder as they got to the bathroom.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" They laughed as they tried opening the door. Sakura glared at them.

"Hinata open the door?" She ask politely knocking slowly.

"We were kidding" TenTen and Ino pouted.

"Sure, you always do this to Hinata" Sakura scoff.

"I'm sorry" They both said. Hinata slowly open the door. "It's fine" She said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" TenTen asked.

"For a walk around"

"But its almost 10:30pm" Sakura said as she looked at her concerned.

"Yea Hina, plus our curfew already past" She rolled her eyes. "It's at 10"

"Yea but I'll be back, promise" She put on her best smiled and started walking out.

"Sheesh you see what you guys do" Sakura smack both of them. "Now Hinata is sad"

* * *

Quietly she sneak outside the building and ran to the closest bush. Kneeling down she pop half her head up to see if there were any guards watching, but none of them seem to be in sight. She sign in relief as she sat down hugging her legs. She was mix in thoughts. Why was she still thinking of her ex, why couldn't she get over him. It happened months ago.

"I'm so stupid" She quietly whispered to herself.

"No your not, What's up Hinata?" Naruto grin from above he was nearly half way out trough the first floor window. She looked up to see Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" She blushed as she looked away.

"Hinata?" Ignoring him she whispered rather loudly. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh it's our studio, you know I sing right?" He winked at her.

"Really?" She wondered ho he sing. Was he good. "Wait who else is in there?" Hinata ask curiously.

"Oh well me, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke" He grin sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke ask as he looked over the window. "Oh" He said plainly.

"What do you mean oh. Who's the-Hinata?" Neji looked at her confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm" She twiddled her fingers nervously.

"WHO'S THERE?" The guard scream as he rapidly move his flashlight around.

"Hinata quick give me your hand" Naruto said suddenly pulling her up. She squeak as she fell on top of him on the floor. Their faces once again inches away. She swiftly got up. Dusting her pants trying to hide her tomato face.

"Umm Hinata what where you doing outside?" Neji ask her.

"T-Thinking" She replied slowly. "Outside around 11" Shikamaru questioned sarcastically.

"C-Can I borrowed your phone?" She ask Neji. "Yea" He tossed her his phone, she barely was able to catch it.

"TenTen?" Hinata whispered. Neji shot a look. "Um can you come get me?" She looked like she was about to cry. "WHERE ARE YOU?" You can clearly here from the other line all 3 girls scream. It was good that Hinata already had the phone 2 feet away from her before they actually pop her ear. She knew the girls to well.

"Umm I don't kno-" Neji abruptly took the phone away from her and answer.

"She's with me" Neji said.

"Who are you?" TenTen asked. A vein pop on his head and ended the call.

"Talk about annoying" He mumbled.

* * *

"Hello-" TenTen threw her phone to the bed. "THAT BASTRAD HUNG UP" She scream and then grab the phone again. She called and called left many voicemails.

"YOU BASTARD BETTER ANSWER"

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO CUT THAT RAISIN OF YOURS"

"ONCE I SEE YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"OMG I'M GOING TO FUC- TenTen calm down- ARGGGHH"

"Neji can you please answer the phone to were Hinata is- ARGH- Hold her Ino-I'm Trying, OW MY HAIR YOU BITCH"

* * *

"Umm Neji you should probably answer the phone and give it to Hinata" Naruto sweat drop.

"Yea you heard that little raisin" Sasuke snickered.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru smirk.

"WAIT DOES THAT MEAN NEJI IS DYING" Naruto scream anxiously.

"SHUT UP GEEZ" He was so annoyed with everything.

"WHERE IS HINATA!"

"She's with us"

"US?" "OH NO THEY KIDNAP HER" "PERVERTS NOW YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE"

"Perverts?" Sasuke raised a brow. Naruto quickly snatch the phone of Neji.

"Were not perverts, we saved Hinata from getting caught with the guards!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto?" "Hey it's Naruto?" "Hey Naruto" They all smiled trough the phone.

"What the-" Neji exasperated. This was getting annoying.

"Hey Naruto so we were wondering where we can go get Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah Nata is in our music room"

"Nata?" Ino questioned smirking. "Haven't heard of that one" TenTen smirked along.

"…" He blushed. "Here Hinata" he gave her the phone quickly.

"Hinata" Ino scream happily trough the phone.

"Ino" She smiled nervously.

"Hey where are you ? Come back its past "curfew"!" She said worried, while rolling her eyes to the curfew rule. She never really had a curfew for herself.

"Umm..I don't know how…to get …back…" She said embarrassed quietly. Sasuke roll his eyes. What can you expect from someone who hasn't even been here a full day.

"Well get you just tell us were you are !" Ino happily said.

"Were in room 3A" Neji replied to Hinata, knowing she would ask.

"Room 3A"

"ROOM 3A , WHERE'S THAT?" TenTen screamed trough the phone.

"Shut up TenTen"

"Oh I know where that is" Sakura answered.

"How?" Ino and TenTen question. "We've only been half the day"

"Unlike you idiots I was studying the map here" Sakura said cockily. "I'll get you, be there in a bit"

* * *

"Ughh why isn't this opening!" TenTen said as she fiercely pull the door. Neji on the other side pull the door. TenTen lost her balance falling onto Neji. He catch her on time one hand on her shoulder and the other one on well, her boob. She suddenly started to feel nauseous. Sharply turning her head upwards glaring at him.

"Oh no" Ino and Sakura both stare wide eyed at Neji. The rest on the guys smirk except Naruto, and Hinata covered both her eyes with her small hands.

"Hinata why are you covering your ey-" Naruto ask but what cut of by TenTen.

"ARGH" She grab his hand and twist it. He yelp and the sudden quick moves. She then kick him right in the mans private. He groan as he full to the ground. Tears were forming in his eyes. The pain he truly felt can only be understood by the guys. Though Naruto busted out laughing. Sasuke chuckled and Shikamaru sweat drop, he was happy it wasn't him.

"Hinata" TenTen called as she hug the petite girl. Sakura and Ino just smiled nervously at the guys as the walk towards Hinata. "Hinata" Ino squish her cheeks. "You worried me from these perverts"

"Perverts?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I'm going to get you next time" Neji growled at TenTen, he was furious.

"Try it boy, you can barely stand up" TenTen laughed.

"We should go" Sakura said dragging the girls to the door.

"I heard a noise" A deep voice can be heard from outside.

"Are you sure?" The other man spoke.

"Yes!"

"Oh no there surely going to find out" Hinata said worried.

"I have an idea!" Sakura pointed up while everyone go closer to listen. Sasuke nodded calmly as a sign for her to continue.

"So what's the idea?" Naruto smiled.

"WHO'S THERE?" The man walk the hall way fast.

"You guys just hide" Hinata stated, she knew what Sakura was up to. Ino pushing Neji and Sasuke into the closet, while TenTen shooed the guys under the desk.

"Follow my lead" Hinata demanded.

When the guy started to open the door, Hinata began to sing.

 _Automatic By Red Velvet_

 _I love the way you wrap around my heart, filling me up_

 _I didn't know before, it just comes automatic_

 _My senses move at the smallest body movements_

 _It just comes so natural it just automatic_

"Excuse me" The amaze 30 year old man stood before Hinata. Taping her small shoulders.

"Uh-" Hinata turn to the old man with her face flushed.

"You're not suppose to be at this hour" The man smirked, creeping Hinata out.

"S-sorry" She was about to leave but was pulled back the man holding her wrist.

"W-what a-are you-"

"You're Hinata huh, how about I pay you some cash and you kno-" He couldn't finish his sentence when a fist collided right on the right cheek.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PERVERT!" Sakura scream at him. TenTen then comes and grabs him by the collar. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE"

"Hinata" Ino ran towards Hinata grabbing her. Hinata was shaking uncontrollably with unshed tears forming in her eyes. TenTen threw the 30 year old to the 4 guys just standing there.

"You all report him" TenTen grab Hinata and left with Ino and Sakura.

"What the hell just happened?" Neji questioned.

"Hinata" Naruto whispered.

* * *

"STUPID SCHOOL!" TenTen screamed.

"I guess this is why the school went downhill" Sakura added.

"Never knew the Janitors can be such pedophiles" Ino added.

"Hinata are you-" Sakura grab Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm fine" She cut in.

"Hina" Ino frowned. They all went for group hug.

"I love you girls, you know it?" Sakura said.

"Me too, I love you girls" Ino smiled.

"You're my only family, I love you" TenTen grinned sadly.

"You girls acknowledge me, and I love you" Hinata hug them harder.

* * *

 **For anyone who didn't get Hinata's plan. It was she was going to sing and distract everyone and they would be swayed and tell her she can't be out this late, and then she would say she didn't know because shes knew and they'll let her off easily.**

 **Review please! It boost my motivation (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys i'm back after so long lol, but summer has started and i have so much free time this whole week so here you go.**

 **and im going to upload a one shot later so please check that out and my other stories.**

 **Guys i want to know who your favorite pairing is so far just let me know.**

 **i really love Naruhina but ShikaIno is getting to me!**

* * *

"OMG WERE LATE AGAIN" TenTen ran to the class, followed by the rest of the girls, who were just speed walking.

"Who decided to change my alarm!" Sakura screamed furiously.

"6 am was to early I made a little bit of changes" Ino smirked.

"The only time I forget to put my alarm" Hinata shook her head in shame.

"Common" TenTen waved already going into her class.

* * *

"I'm here!" TenTen exclaim abruptly entering the room. The rest of the girls follow in suite.

"Are you sure this is the time?" Ino asked.

"The teacher isn't even here" Sakura added.

"or anyone" Hinata looked around.

"huh?…That's weird?" TenTen scratch the back of her head.

"Wow I got ready really fast for this" Ino pouted.

"Well I guess no classes today" TenTen was about to walk out the classroom but was pulled back by Sakura.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, you heard me!" Sakura threatened.

"We will wait" Hinata insisted. Yep both Hinata and Sakura can't miss a single day of lecture.

"Aww man, at least let me go get my makeup kit" Ino whined.

"Yea I'll go with you" TenTen responded rather nervously.

"It's in your bag Ino" Hinata chuckled.

"You think were that stupid not to know" Sakura scoff.

* * *

30 minutes later

TenTen was napping, while Ino looked at some online shopping websites in her phone and you wouldn't guessed it Sakura and Hinata are already studying for the upcoming Units. How do they know what's the next Unit is? We don't know.

The door suddenly open with a crowed full of students walking in with the teacher. Half way all of them stopped and looked at the four girls sitting down.

"Well you girls are so eager for today's lecture huh" The teacher smirked.

"Huh you wish" TenTen scoff.

"How long have you been here?" Asked the teacher.

"Believe me it felt like eternity for me" Ino whined.

"30 min" Sakura responded.

"You know school starts at 8:30 not 8 right?" Neji smirked, shaking his head in shame.

"Shut up dickhead" TenTen roar, which just made him smirk more.

"How long is this class I though they were 1 hour each?" Hinata questioned.

"Well homeroom is always 30 min but the rest of the classes 1 hour" Kakashi responded.

"Yea right. You just say that because you're a lazy bastard who can't get up" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm out of here" TenTen walk out.

"Yea we did our 30 min" Ino followed in suet.

"What about you girls?" The teacher question.

"Unlike them we study" Sakura replied and Hinata just nodded.

"Okay well let the lessons begin then" He sigh. "Just sit down and study for some other test" Then he knock out.

* * *

The bell rings and everybody starts packing and leaving the place rapidly.

"Sakura go get TenTen and Ino I'll catch you up right now" Hinata smiled.

"Are you sure you want to be alone, you know-" Sakura frowned.

"Don't worry I'm fine" She smiled weekly.

"Call me incase of anything okay" Sakura hugged her and went out to search for those 2 brats.

"Lets go" Sasuke stands up and starts to leave and also Shikamaru and Neji, but Naruto just kept staring worriedly at Hinata.

"Umm you guys head on. I'm going to ask Kakashi something, I'll catch up later okay" Naruto waved of and the guys notice he was heading Hinata's direction.

"He thinks were stupid Kakashi is still in the classroom and he left" said Sasuke.

"What is he doing with my cousin" Neji stared intensely at his direction.

"Maybe he's worried about Hinata unlike you" Shikamaru shrugged and walked away. "HINATA" Naruto ran past everybody trying to catch the petite girl up. She rapidly stop and turn around. Naruto was having a hard time stopping. She widen her eyes as he came closer. His face was literally inches away from hers. "Hinata I was wondering if everything is alright from yesterday" Naruto frowned remembering the events that happen less than 24 hours ago. "N-Naruto" She was still trying to regain concise of what was happening.

"Hinata?" He waved a hand in front of her.

"Oh s-sorry" she looked down timidly. While he just smiled at her. "I'm fine don't worry it's not the first time" She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Hinata"

"I'll see you b-before I'm late, b-bye" She waved at him and walked away.

"There not in the room damn them" Sakura walked angrily through the hallways. She was so angry she didn't notice herself bumping into none other then Sasuke. She went down picking her book up without noticing his presence. "Watch were you are going" She replied coldly and left. Not once even looking up at him. "Hn" was all he said before walking away.

"Is there something wrong with Hinata?" TenTen ask Sakura. TenTen showed up right after Sakura walked in the class. Earning a scolding from her. Ino though did not show up. Hinata just looked spaced out.

"And Ino" Sakura added.

* * *

"Hey baby" Ino smiled happily while she talked through the phone. "I missed you so much when can we meet" Ino face brighten up at her question. She couldn't wait to see him. "Aww Baby it's fine yea I understand, work" Ino frowned. "Bye. Love ya" She sigh as she ended the called. She walk up to the rooftop were she just looked up at the sky and relax.

"What a drag" Shikamaru sigh. "Huh?" Ino got up and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" She questioned like the rooftop was owned by her.

"This is my place" Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm always here" He said as he laid down and looked at the sky. "Not anymore" Ino stuck her tongue out at him. "It's Ino's now" She grinned. "Troublesome, did you not hear me" He replied annoyed. "Fine" She grab a rock and trace a line between them.

"This is my side, you can never cross, okay" She looked down on him while he still had his eyes closed. He slowly got up and cross the line like if nothing she said mattered.

"HEY" Ino called. "What are you doing?!" She exclaims. "Um leaving" Shikamaru pointed at the exit and left.

"Damn you pineapple" She scrunch her fist up. "Okay guys this period is given for you all to work something out with your partners about the project so have fun" Kurenai smiled. "Oh and changed of plans I'm giving you a theme that you have to sing and compose a song" She smiled more.

"Shikamaru and Ino you guys get friendship theme" Kurenai smiled "Let's see if it changes anything"

"Huh whatever" Ino pouted.

"Hinata and Naruto you guys get Heart Break theme" Kurenai smiled. Hinata finally stop spacing out and looked at Kurenai. 'Heartbreak' Hinata thought worriedly.

"Neji and TenTen just come up with something to rap" Kurenai smiled. "Yahoo" TenTen pump her fist in the air.

"Sasuke and Sakura you get unconditional love" Said Kurenai. She then started to tell all the other partners what they got. "You guys start now, got to run an errand bye" She walk out.

"Well let's get started Hinata" Naruto sat next to her. "Huh? Oh yeah.." Hinata said.

"Hi" Sakura said as she sat next to him. "Hn" Sasuke responded.

"Hmph" Ino wrap her arms together while she sat next to him. "Troublesome woman" Shikamaru mumbled. "You know you can't ignore me forever huh?" Neji smirked as he sat next to her. TenTen glared at him. "You know you like me touching you" He smirked. "Shut up pervert" She smack him.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading and please review! It brings motivation (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn i updated sooner than expected, and expect another chapter to come out later this week because im so full of ideas.**

 **Please review it is very important for me to know what's wrong and how you guys find the story to be progressing like. Please share your opinions i'd like to read them.**

 ***IMPORTANT***

 **You guys message me or review Who is your favorite couple! I'll do my best to put the ones you guys want first.**

 **Naruhina**

 **ShikaIno**

 **Nejiten**

 **Sasusaku**

 **others!(If you guys want other couples let me know)**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Yo so what do you guys want to do today?" TenTen grinned as she told all the girls who were currently waking up. It was good to wake up at 10 since it was a Saturday and there was no school.

"Sorry TenTen I'm meeting Naruto for the project" Hinata yawned and stretch her arms as she got up.

"Aww Hinata what about you girls" TenTen looked over to them with shining eyes.

"Sorry I'm suppose to meet Sasake" Sakura replied.

"Isn't it Sasuke?" Ino busted out laughing.

"Well he never talks to me he only responds with a Hn" Sakura rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

"Wow fine then it's only me and Ino" TenTen sigh. Ino waved her hands.

"Sorry pineapple is making me meet him today, because he is only available today and he doesn't want to waste his time talking to me for the rest of the week" Ino said furiously. "What the hell is wrong with him like I want to waste my precious time with him, hello! does he not remember I'm famous" She rolled her eyes angrily as she kept rambling about how bad he is.

"Umm okay Ino we get it" TenTen replied.

"What about you and Neji?" Sakura asked. "Aren't you guys meeting?" She looked at TenTen suspiciously.

"What me and that" TenTen spat. "Obviously no"

"What about the project?" Hinata interfered.

"I can care less the grade we get" TenTen replied.

"Oh well, I can't wait till you get in trouble by Tsunade!" Ino smirked. "Love to see that" She added a laughed.

"Whatever Ino-Pig" TenTen stuck her tongue out.

"Hey only I can say that" Sakura whined. Everyone then started to laugh.

* * *

"See you guys got to get going" Naruto grinned happily, he couldn't wait to work on the project especially having so many ideas.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"With Hinata" Naruto smiled.

"My cousin?" Neji questioned. "Why?"

"The project, duhh" He responded what thought to be the obvious.

"What about you Sasuke? You look like you're going somewhere too" Shikamaru asked.

"The project too" He responded.

"Me too" Shikamaru answered.

"What about you Neji, aren't you suppose to work with TenTen" Naruto question.

"Huh please I'd rather work with a mule" Neji scoff.

* * *

TenTen legs were laying by the wall while she sat on her bed listening to Nickelback. Man how she love that band. "This is so boring!" She screamed frustrated, she can't stand peace and quiet. TenTen is a very impatient person. "Hmm" maybe I should walk around. TenTen got up and walk out of them room, yup with her tank top and basketball shorts.

"Hinata" Naruto screamed across the café. Waving directly at her with a big grin. She smiled with a small nod and nervously walk his way hopefully not stop by a group of fangirls/boys.

"Hi" She said lowly. She looked around and notice only 3 people were in here. She sigh in relief. She then proceeded to take of her glasses and hat which she was using to cover up her identity. Naruto didn't even ask because he understood why she had that on.

"Ready to get started" Naruto smiled and added "I have so many ideas"

Unbeknown to them in the other side were barely meeting Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hi Sasake…oh wait is it Sasku..oh no sorry um…" Sakura thought for a very long time. "Sasuke" She pump her fist in the air. He just stared at her with a nod.

"You're so quiet, do you talk?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Aren't you smart and can't even remember a simple name" He responded coldly. She stared at him for which seem like eternity. ' _Be nice Sakura'_ She repeated to herself.

"Hehe Yeah I'm just not good at names or birthdays hehe" She giggled nervously.

* * *

"Shikamaru?" Ino called him like 3 times while he napped. He was laid down with a pillow he must have brought. "Hmm" She just crouch down to him, just looking at his face. 'He looks cute like that' Ino thought. She then shook her head. _'What am I thinking?'_ She kept getting closer to him. _'earrings?'_ She never really notice much of his face features. Suddenly the other pair of eyes slowly opened.

"Ino" Shikamaru's voice was husky when he quietly whispered her name.

"Arghh" She threw herself backwards. She tried to back off the embarrassment and flush as she screamed at him "You wouldn't wake up and I kept calling you, what are you hibernating" She cross her arms and looked away.

"Geez troublesome" He hiss. "You were late so I took a nap"

"Hello I had to pick out an outfit pineapple" She stated like Shikamaru would understand he logic.

"and?"

"What do you mean and It took forever" Ino stood up. He looked her up and down the was wearing a tight white crop top with flower shorts.

"Hmm looks like you're asking for attention" In reality he thought she looked alright.

"What if I am because I want your attention" She smirk as she kneel down crawling to him. He froze for a second, looking at the beauty before her and then responded "What do you want?"

"Good you catch on" She smiled evilly. He raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm not very good at writing music, so I want you to write the whole song" She smiled. "and what do I get in return" He asked.

"Hmmm…good question" She asked herself. "I don't know" The phone suddenly started to ring. Looking at the caller ID her face brighten up. "You think about" She said quickly before answering.

"Babe how are you?" She answer excited over the phone. "You can meet today!" He saw her jump happily. "See you at 6" She smiled trough the phone.

"Okay pineapple I only have 1 hour, so I'll relax while you think about the song, I'll help out a little" She giggled. "Troublesome" He mumbled.

* * *

"Geez isn't there anyone here" TenTen grumbled as she kept walking. She was currently listening to _'BTS Fire'_. "When I wake up in my room, I have nothing, After the sun sets, I sway as I walk. I'm completely drunk, drunk" She was dancing while she rap the part. Suddenly she felt somebody pull her earphones.

"Well you do look drunk by the way you dance" Neji smirk. She glared at him, he is the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What do you want?" She hiss. "Feisty I like that" He smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Well Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru are with your girls working on the project"

"and…"

"Rather get it done sooner the spend the weekdays with you" He spat.

"Mmm rather not do the project" She was about to walk away but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Agh" He yelp as she lock his arm. "Hehe" TenTen giggled. He spun her around till she was trap with little space between them. This time he smirk. "Don't try me, I know how to fight too"

"Bastard" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Puck that back in before-" "Before what" She looked at him intensely as he stared back at her. He slowly started to lean in. TenTen just froze she couldn't move, she felt weak. She couldn't even believe it, how weak she felt towards him. Their lips touch. How good did that felt. They each couldn't stop. Bodies still press against each other,bringing more heat. From a kiss it turned into a full blown make out session. Suddenly Neji pull away with a smirk.

"Payback" He whispered in her ear. No guy has ever made her feel this weak like how he did. She was speechless. Pushing him of she walk away. _'Bastard'_

* * *

 **Finally TenTen and Neji kiss! Our second kiss from the story and it's them again.**

 **Tell me who you want to see develop a relationship first! I know Sasusaku will develop last because i have so much plan for that couple!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review!** **Have a great day ! Peace (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg it's been 1 year since i last posted, but i'm very happy to announced that i just finished my senior year and all these ap classes.**

 **I'm very sorry but i'm back now that summer started.**

 **I will update more now and will also continue my other story which i haven't uploaded in 3 years for Hinata's curse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Naruto**

* * *

"Naruto I think our lyrics are coming out good" Hinata smiled looking at the halfway done sheet. He grinned and grab her hands.

"It's because you're so smart, were totally got this A" He stared at her eyes. He really was excited for this song. She blushed mumbling a thank you to Naruto which he barely heard but nodded in response.

"You did a good job too Naruto especially adding or taking out some parts" Hinata gave a small thumbs up to Naruto. _'Cute'_ Naruto thought.

"Hehe Thanks Hinata but it look like you understand it more… were you heart broken?" He Scratch the back of his head awkwardly asking. She stopped moving. Frowning remembering the day they broke up.

"Naruto I-I gotta go" She got up stumbling dropping the her sheets all over the ground.

"Here" Naruto bend down helping her pick up the sheets. "Thank you" Hinata eyes were starting to water. ' _look at what you did asshole, don't know when to shut your mouth'_ Naruto was thinking to himself.

"Wait Hinata" Naruto started to follow her. She was trembling with her small figure walking away.

"Okay well it seems like we got much done" Sakura said sarcastically as she looked at the sheet. Sasuke just kept looking out the window. Sakura looked at the two stanzas on the sheet. _'I'm never getting an A'_ Sakura internally started to cry.

"How about this, I'll do everything and you just learn the lyrics and sing" Sakura sigh. There was no choice if she wanted an A she would have to do everything by herself. He shrugged. _'That's it'_ Sakura thought.

"What is wrong with you!" Sakura stated disbelief. "I've never meet someone like you so arrogant and weird. You probably don't even have any friends because I sure feel bad for them sticking with some rock" Sakura smiled, she was so happy like a whole weight was lifted of her shoulders. His eyebrow twitch as he looked at her.

"Maybe I don't want to be stuck talking with some annoying brat" Sasuke answered coldly.

"Annoying brat?!" Sakura face started to turn red with pure anger. "Last time I check partners are suppose to converse with each other, the only thing I talk about was the theme and ideas, unlike you I'm trying to get an A. That is technically not being annoying. You're being annoying with your cocky as smirk you carry around" Sakura huff and crossed her arms below her chest.

"You can't talk to me like that" Sasuke scolded.

"What are you going to do?!" She stared at him intensely.

"You don't know who you're talking to" Sasuke scoff.

"I don't care who you are bastard, and same goes to you" Sakura grabbed her sheets and headed out the door to bump into Hinata.

"Hinata!" Sakura looked surprised. Hinata looked at her. She could see Hinata's unshed tears. "What happened?" She asked sadly.

"Hinata" Naruto fast walk towards her. "Oh hey Sakura" He looked at her with a grin.

"Aren't you working with Sasuke?" He asked.

"Hn dobe" Sasuke came from behind Naruto.

"Let's leave Sakura" Hinata pulled the hem of her shirt hopping she got the signal. Sakura looked down at Hinata and nodded.

"How was the project?" Naruto ask he didn't want Hinata to leave.

"It was bad I was literally talking to a board but I'll see you later" She smirked. "Bye Naruto" Sakura and Hinata were about to walk out until…

"OMG IT'S SAKURA AND HINATA" The group of 3 teenage girls literally ran towards them. Pushing Naruto and Sasuke out the way. "OMG WE ARE HUGE FANS CAN YOU SIGN THIS" They all rapidly took out their notebooks and pens.

"Sure" Hinata face tried to hold a fake smile while Sakura too grinned. "There you go"

"Thank you" All 3 girls squeal in delight. Turning around towards the boys who had an annoyed look from being push.

"OMG ARE YOU GUYS ON A DOUBLE DATE" One girls ask surprised.

"WAIT IS THAT SASUKE"

"OMG IT IS" They all looked at Hinata and Sakura then back at Sasuke.

"So is it you Sakura or Hinata dating Sasuke?" The loudest spoke.

"Umm Bye girls" Sakura and Hinata ignored the questioned and left. "WAIT UP, HEY EVERYONE IT'S KARA FLOWERS" They scream through the doors were people walking on the sidewalk started to chase the two running girls.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Hmph do what you want" He walk away towards his limousine waiting outside for him.

* * *

"Dammit I can't find anything to wear" Ino cried frustrated. She really couldn't find an outfit for today's special day. She hasn't seen him in weeks, and now they finally get to go on a romantic date.

Suddenly TenTen abruptly open the door running to her installed punching bag. Rapidly started to throw punches and kicks at it.

"AHHHGHH" She continued. "You bastard" She screamed.

"Now what happened to this girl" Ino rolled her eyes as she whispered to herself. "Walking down the stairs she walk towards TenTen.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"NEJI, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD"

"What did he do, Omg spill the beans" Ino jump into the bead curiously forgetting she had to dress up for her date. The gossip was more interesting right now, and it wouldn't hurt to spare a few minutes after all her date is in 2 hours.

"That bastard made a fool of me!" TenTen screech. "What did he do?" Ino looked curiously with such excitement.

"Hesaidweweresupposetoworkonthatprojecthemadememadandthenhetriedtowrestlemeandfreakinkissme" TenTen responded quickly.

"Woah that's hot, did you like it?" Ino smirked

"…" TenTen trailed in her thoughts, _'Did I?'_

"WHAT NO WAY" Ino laughed. "Though I gotta admit he's hot"

"N-NO I DIDN'T! I-I WOULD RATHER KISS A DOG" TenTen disagreed with what Ino said.

"Yea sure, sure" Ino smirked. "Anyways what fits me better, I'm about to go see my Baby!"

* * *

"Sakura, Hinata get in" Naruto screamed as he opened the door from Sasuke's limo.

"Common lets go" Sakura grabbed Hinata and drag her to the inside of the car. They scurried in the car and seated fast. People and more people kept appearing and appearing.

"Sakura Don't leave" A fan screamed.

"Please sign this Hinata" Another fan screamed.

"Gee thanks Naruto" Sakura slouch down. She was currently next to Naruto while Hinata sat in front of Naruto with Sasuke next to her.

"No problem, but you should thank Sasuke. This is his car" Naruto scratch the back of his head shyly.

"Hmmph" Sakura crossed her arms. "Your welcome" She looked at him and smirked.

"Thank you Sasuke" Hinata smiled at him. "No problem Hinata"

Hinata phone starts to ring. "Hello" Hinata answers.

"Hinata! Where are you guys!?" TenTen questioned. Everyone in the car could hear TenTen from the other line.

"Where going to the school already don't worry" Hinata assured her. "What's wrong?" She added.

"NEJI THAT BASTARD and Ino left me, she went of with that guy" TenTen whined. Naruto and Sasuke just smirked, knowing Neji must have done something bad. Sakura was very angry at the fact that Ino went with Kai.

"Okay don't worry we are about to get there" Hinata said her goodbyes and hung up.

"Ugh she went with Kai again" Sakura sighed.

"Kai?" Naruto question. "I know him" He pointed out happily.

"Really? I hate him!" Sakura scoff.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "He's pretty cool"

"Ino is dating him" Hinata join the conversation. "but he treats her really bad" Hinata frowned. Sasuke smirked and was shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Sakura eyebrow rose angrily.

"Sorry to break the news but he's been seeing other women too" Sasuke said plainly.

"OH NO THAT BASTARD DID NOT LISTEN" Sakura clench her fist while Hinata angrily bit her lip.

"I thought he was single" Naruto gulped.

"He probably just got tired of your friend" Sasuke implied.

"What did you just say?" Sakura grab his collar as they both with inches away from each other. Sasuke locked eyes with Sakura. His eyes where like black holes. Just dark with no emotion and that's what Sakura hated about him.

"You don't talk about my friends like that, its my warning to you. I don't give a shit if you are some famous person. I will break you every bone in your body you listen" Sakura made it clear she was not playing at all. All Sasuke did was chuckle.

"ARGH Stop the limo" Sakura demanded. "Let's go Hinata. We need to find Ino" Sakura got of the car with Hinata and slam the door.

"Sasuke did you really have to say that" Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

"Hmph it was the truth"

* * *

"TenTen we need you to find out where Ino is going" Sakura insisted. As she speed walk with Hinata. Who was currently calling for a taxi.

"What's wrong?" TenTen questioned.

"I'll tell you later please hurry!" Sakura grabbed her hair in frustration. She was planning her revenge and to get there before they even meet.

* * *

 **Review and Have fun reading.**


End file.
